In My Arms
by JinxConlon
Summary: When Jasper moves to Scotland with his cousin, and aunt and uncle, he was put into a world of vampires, comets, vampire hunters, amulets, and romance. Will he survive? And will he and the eldest son of the Sackville-Baggs end up together? Gregory x Male!OC. Slash, Yaoi! Please read and review! Sequel inside!
1. Chapter 1

**ONE OF THE FIRST OR FIRST Gregory x Male!OC. So proud!**

* * *

I hate my life. Honestly, I do. My father told me when I was only eight that it is might fault he's leaving, and recently my mother told me that she wish I was dead and that I ruined her life, so she kicked me out. Now I'm living with my aunt, Dottie, and her husband and son. My name is Jasper, it was Jasper Griffan, now just Jasper, I am 17, and I have moved with my aunt, uncle and cousin to Scotland. Now about me; I have bright green eyes, which I hate, I shoulder length had chestnut brown hair, which I also hated so I bleached the ends, cut it 'scene' as it's called, and put dark red streaks in it, and I have pale skin, I've been called goth, vampire, fag, emo, the whole nine yards. But I really don't care. I guess I am emo, and a fag, also depressed. Yeah...I hate my life...

* * *

"AHHHH!" A scream woke me up from sleeping. I still wasn't use to my new room so I freaked at first thinking I was kidnapped, then realization happened, my cousin Tony, had another nightmare about vampires. I sighed as I turned on my side to face the balcony window.

"Please, whoever is listening, find something good to happen in my life, or just, please, just get it over with." I whispered.

* * *

"Jasper? Jasper!? Get up!" My aunt shook me, " You have to get ready for school!"

I groaned as I opened my eyes and sat up," I'm up. I'm *yawn* up."

"Hurry up or you'll be late." Aunt Dottie said as she kissed my forehead, then left. I went across the hall and took a shower. I dried and styled my hair then I went into the closet and grabbed my favorite outfit; A red undershirt, a black overshirt with the front sliced across to reveal the red, black skinny jeans, a black jacket with Jack Skellington on it, and my black converses. I then went to my dresser and grabbed my gray stone necklace with a cat carved in it on a black ribbon, and my black bracelets of different sizes on both wrists.

"I'm ready!" I called as I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple from the kitchen where my cousin, Tony was eating cereal. "Hey kid, have the 'dream' last night?" I asked as I ruffled his hair.

He nodded, "Yeah the vampires were back!" I believe him about his dreams, not so much about there being vampires, but I wanted the kid to know that I'm here for him.

"I'm going to the store after school for somethings want me to get some garlic and holy water?" I asked, jokingly.

He nodded, "Yeah!"

"Come on, boys. We better leave!" Aunt Dottie called us.

I walked pass my uncle, "Have a great first day of school, Jasper!"

"Not likey." I replied, it's not like I don't like him, but his brother is my father, so I guess I don't like him for that. After we started driving my aunt tried to tell us how wonderful it is in Scotland, then she almost made us have a head-on into a tractor. First we dropped off Tony at his school then Aunt Dottie drove me to my highschool, "Have a good day! Do you have the list and money I gave you for shopping, and your schedule?"

"Yes, Aunt Dottie, bye." I started walking towards the entrance, feeling eyes on me and went up the stairs to the door, only to be blocked by a guy, my age.

"So I heard that you from America, aren't you?" He asked.

I just stared at him and walked around him, but he grabbed me and pulled me back, "What the hell?! Yes im from America! Who are you even?!" I yelled at him.

He let me go and straightened, "My name is Victor McAshton. And what may I call you?" He asked eyes trailing over my body. Creeper.

"Jasper." I said and walked through the doors. Only to have Victor follow me.

"Since you are new I'll show you around." He said linking our arms and grabbing my schedule out of my hand, then smirked, "Looks like we have the same classes as me." Oh joy.

* * *

After school got out Victor offered to drive me home, but I told him that I was going to the store and that I would be fine. He said alright then he KISSED me on the cheek. It took all of my self control not to punch him in the face! Then I left for the store. I got all on the list, and I swiped a clove of garlic for Tony. As I approached our house Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob along with the nanny were running to the house. The nanny was saying something about Tony was missing! I ran as fast as I could towards the house I threw the groceries on the counter as I followed them up the stairs to Tony's room, but when we got there Tony was asleep. Uncle Bob and Aunt Dottie went to talk to (fire) the nanny while I stayed with a 'sleeping' Tony. I walked over to his bed. "Tony~ I know your not alseep!" I whispered.

He opened his eyes and sat up, smiling, "Jasper, I met a vampire, his name in Rudolph!"

I laughed, "Oh really? Can I met him?"

Tony nodded, "Duh, he's behind you, dude!" I thought he was talking about an imaginary friend, so I turned around, then I a saw actual boy, an actaul vampire!

"Please, don't scream! I'm not gonna hurt you!" The vampire, Rudolph, said, when I opened my mouth to yell.

"Um ok. I'm sorry, not use to vampires being real...Um, hi, I'm Jasper." I said with a weary smile.

Tony turned to Rudolph, "Can you stay the night?!"

"It would be best to stay." Rudolph said, as he started to unpack Tony's toy trunk.

I stood, "Well, goodnight!" I then left. And jumped in bed, clothes still on and shut my eyes and went to bed. But before I did that I wrapped a scarf around my neck...just in case...


	2. Chapter 2

I was SO glad that school ended today! Apparently, as much as I hate it...and I hate it, Victor thinks as me as his...he also told everybody that we've slept together...which we didn't! I ain't a whore! When I got home, Tony was alreadt home, since he got beat up by Victor's two little cousins, and Rudolph was gone. I went into my room and called my one and only friend, Dustin or Dusty. "Hello?" A sleepy voice mumble on the other end.

"Dusty!" I cried happily.

"Hey, Jazz, you forgot about the time difference didn't you?" He said laughing.

Oh yeah..."Oh my god, I'm sorry, dude! I didn't remember, wait its night here isn't it morning there?!"

"So? I'm lazy! Anyway how's things there? How's school?"

"Ugh, don't get me started! Its horrible! There's a guy named, Victor, who thinks I'm his property and he told everyone we slept together! He's a total prick!"

"Sounds like it! So what's your room like?"

I sat up and looked around, "Its painted gray, it has a fire place, a balcony, a wooden chest, a wooden dresser/closet, a bathroom, and a dark red canopy bed. And I put the posters you gave me up."

"Sounds nice! I can't wait to see it in six more months when I visit you!" He laughed. Then Tony came in my room and thurned the light off, then Rudolph came in.

"Uhh, I got to go Dustin, I'll text you tomorrow! Love ya!" Then I hung up. "Hey guys what can I do for ya?!"

Tony exclaimed, "Rudolph's taking me flying!"

"Would you like to join us, Jasper?" Rudolph asked, politely. He SO adorable!

"I would love to but I'm way too heavy for you to hold me and Tony!" I confessed.

Rudolph took me and Tony's hand and walked us out the balcony door, "Nonsense, I am quite strong, and you are not heavy at all!" SO SWEET! Then he jumped up and we started FLYING! After a while Rudolph montioned to a cemetary, "That is our home!"

"Cool!" Tony said as we landed. I wandered atound till I heard Rudolph cry that his family was coming, and for me and Tony to hide. Tony was about to protest, but I put my hand over his mouth and ducked us behind a piece of stone. Then Rudolph's family appeared and started talking to him.

"Gergory?" His Rudolph's mother said, looking in our direction. Then there was a hiss, we spun around and saw a teenage porcupine-bumble bee looking vampire! Tony yelled and ran toward Rudolph, but was stopped by his dad. I tried to follow, but was stopped by the porcupine-bumble bee vampire, Gregory, I guess?

I tried to brake free, then I saw Rudolph's dad pick up Tony by his freaking chin! "Let go of my cousin! Leave him alone! And please don't eat him, I will get in so much trouble."

"Father its alright! He has dreams of us!" Rudolph tried.

"Am I in your dreams, mortal?" Rudolph's sister, Anna asked, well flirted, with with Tony.

"Yes, am I in your dreams? Gregory whispered in my ear, making me kinda blush.

I zone out until I heard Rudolph's father, Fredrick tell Tony to leave and never come back. Then he hissed and scared Tony off, "Really!? I mean really!? You scared a little kid off into the darkness!?" I asked angrily.

"I-I, I said to leave! Gregory let him go, now!" Gregory listened to his father and let me go.

I turned to him and nodded, "Thank you." Then I started to calmly walk by them to where Tony ran, when a bright light appear and a roar of an engine.

"Rookery!" Fredrick cried, "Run, hide! Take the family!" He told his wife, Freda. I was about to run to find Tony when Gregory grabbed me and dragged me to some ruins where his mother, Rudolph, and Anna were hiding.

"What are you-!" I began to ask, but Gregory put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh! You must stay quiet!" He hissed at me. I just nodded, hoping Tony was alright.

We watched in horror as Rookery pointed a wooden stake gun at Fredrick and pulled the trigger, only to have it fail. Rookery turned and saw Tony holding the unplugged power cord, "You!" He turned and saw that Fredrick was gone. Then he turned to Tony.

I broke free from Gregory, and jumped over the small ruin wall, towards Tony and Rookery, "Tony run!" Rookery turned his head to me, then I tackled him as Tony ran up a hill then fell in a hole.

"Another one!" Rookery growled as he shoved me off, and raised a neon light cross that play weird organ music to me. I just stared at him as the cross flickered and finally went out. "What type of blood sucker are you!?"

"A very angry emo one!" I stood up and ran up the hill and as Tony did, I fell into a cavern, but instead of hitting hard ground, I landed in someone's arms. I opened my eyes and saw Gregory. "Thank you." I whispered. He nodded, then looked up and saw Rookery pointing a flare gun at us. Gregory ran as Rookery pulled the trigger, and hid us behind a rock as the cavern or crept light up with light, and the vampires hissed as the took cover. Then we heard someone to tell Rookery to leave.

"Are you alright?" Gregory asked me as we stood.

I nodded, " Yeah, thank you, again."

He smiled, "Any time." When we reached the others Tony and Fredrick we both in a trance.

"We shared a vision." Fredrick said once they were out of it.

Freda smiled, "He has sympathy for our kind."

"Von did come here..." Fredrick began to explain.

There was a tap on my shoulder I turned and saw Gregory holding a golf ball, "Um...you...you have not me your name." He said softly. "My name is Gregory Sackville-Bagg. And yours?"

"My name is Jasper." I answered.

"Do you have a last name?" Gregory asked.

I looked down at my feet, "It was Griffan, but its Thompson now, and I don't use it."

"Come on, Jasper!" Tony called to me. "Rudolph is flying us home!"

"I'll take him!" Gregory said, taking my hand, leading me out of the cave. Gregory picked me up bridal style and started to fly. Rudolph and Tony started to go to the McAston and we followed suit. They went inside the two younger McAston's room.

"I wonder if Victor McAston lives here?" I thought out loud.

Gregory turned to me, "Who's that?"

I rolled my eyes, "He's a guy who thinks I belong to him, and he's telling everyone at our school we slept together."

"What!?" He growled. "How dare he!"

I nodded, "Yeah, I know." After a minute we heard screaming and Tony and Rudolph came out laughing and then we left for home. "Night, Tony!" I called as he and Rudolph landed on the balcony. When Gregory and I landed I thanked him and went inside. I went into my bathroom and changed into my pjs, boxers and a t-shirt, then I climbed into bed. It was ten minutes later and I had my eyes close, just thinking when I felt a hand stroke my cheek. I gasped as I sat up and saw Gregory standing over me. "What the hell are you doing?!" I angrily whispered.

He just sat down beside me. "Sorry, for scaring you."

"Um...alright, but shouldn't you go home, before its too late?" I asked, very confused.

"If it's alright I would like to stay here tonight. Would you care?" He asked.

I thought a minute, "Sure, you can stay." He smiled and locked the door, then closed the curtains, then the bed canopy, and laid down beside me. "Uh, would you rather stay in the closet?"

"No." Was all he said as he wrapped his arms around me and place his face in the crook of my neck, causing me to tense. He laughed, "Don't worry. I don't bite on the first date."

Then I laughed, "First date?" He just nodded and held me closer as we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jasper get up!" Aunt Dottie yell as she banged on my door.

I sat up, waking Gregory. "Coming!" I yelled back. It was morning, but my room was cloaked in darkness from the closed heavy, black curtins.

"What time is it? And where are you going?" Gregory asked, wiping his eyes.

"Morning and school." I said as I changed my clothes.

He got up and looked at my posters and pictures on the wall. He stopped at a picture of Dustin and I at an Anime convention as Tulio and Miguel from El Dorado, Dustin or 'Tulio' had his arm around me, 'Miguel'. "Who is **this**?" Gregory asked with distaste.

"Oh, that's Dustin. He's my best friend in America. How do I look?" I asked showing him, me in my black jeans, red long-sleeve shirt, black vest, and black converses.

He smiled, "Lovely. How long do you stay at school?"

"Till three. Can I trust you to stay here?" He nodded. I shut and locked the door before leaving.

* * *

At the end of the day I was walking to where Aunt Dottie and Tony was to pick me up. When Victor stopped me, "Why are you trying to ignore me!?"

I scoffed, "Because your bothering me!"

"Well, stop it! From now on, your my boyfriend!" He said, placing his jacket on my shoulders.

"Like hell I will!" I yelled throwing his jacket off of me.

He grabbed my wrist, "Oh, I think you will. Unless you want me to get my grandfather to fire your uncle, now do you?" He put his jacket on me once more and kissed my mouth, "I'll see you soon, babe." When he walked away, I spat and wipe my mouth before I ran to the car.

"Hey honey, how's school?" Aunt Dottie asked as I got in.

I shrugged, "Good."

* * *

I ran upstairs as fast as I could, and knocked on my door, "Gregory~, its me!" I whispered. The door was unlocked and I slipped inside. "Hey, how was your day-!" Gregory put his hand over my mouth, and grabbed Victor's jacket off me, looking at it distainly.

"Whose is this!?" He snarled, eyes bright red and fangs bared.

I backed away from him. The back of my knees hit my bed and I fell onto it, "It's Victor's! The guy I told you about! He said if I don't be his boyfriend he'd get his grandfather to fire my uncle from his job!"

Gregory pinned me down, "Well, he can't have you!" He finished by kissing me. I didn't move, I just laid there. Then my senses kicked in and I slowly kissed back. Gregory smiled, and broke the kiss. He stroked my cheek, "Your my beautiful, beautiful mortal, not "Victor's or Dustin's." He kissed my neck, gently. "Mine."

I blushed at the comment, "You are a strange vampire."

He chuckled, "I'm your strange vampire, my love." We kissed some more, but a knock at the door interrupted us.

"Jasper, can I come in?" Tony asked.

I sat up, "Hold on a minute, kid!"

"I should go, its getting late. My family will wonder where I am." He said, helping me up, then he smiled. "And I shall tell them I was with my mate! If you ever need me just whistle, and I shall come." He kissed me one more time, then left.

I opened my door and Tony came in holding a piece of a paper. "Look, I found the crest! It's the McAston's! We need to tell Rudolph!"

I nodded, "We'll go later, after your mom and dad has gone to bed, ok?" He nodded and left. I laid down on my bed, and waited for the time. I gently touched my lips, and smiled at the thought of Gregory.

* * *

At ten, Tony and I ran out of the house, and to the cemetary. "You bit him!?" I heard Fredrick yell as we approached the cave.

"Just a taste." I covered my mouth, shocked. Gregory bit someone! I can't believe this! "…make these mortals' blood run cold!" Was the other part of what I heard.

"Including your mate's!?" Fredrick pressed on. They...they're talking about me.

Gregory growled, "Leave him out of this!" Then a blinding light shone in the cave, and the vampires yelled and took cover behind Fredrick. Tony and I ran in, and saw that Rookery had lowered some flood lights down.

"Quick!" Tony yelled to me, as he picked up two rocks, and handed me one, and we threw it at the light, breaking it.

I rushed to Gregory's side, "Are you alright!?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He breathed out. "H-How much did you here?"

"Enough." I answered, looking away.

He placed a hand on my cheek, turning me to face him, "I'm sorry. I really am. I just, I hate being like this. Its so-!"

I kissed him to silence him, "Its alright. I know. "

He smiled, "I love you."

"Come on, Gregory~!" Anna called to us, "Tony, darling, is taking us to feed."

* * *

After the vampires finished drinking the cow's blood, Tony offered them to stay in our cellar. We arrived home at twelve. After we got the vampires settled in, I sent Tony to bed. And I myself laid down, when I heard my door open. Thinking it was my aunt or uncle I closed my eyes. Then I heard it close, lock, and footsteps approach me. After some sounds similar to shuffling, I felt a weight on my bed, and the sound of my canopy shutting, "Open your eyes, my darling, it's me." Gregory said. I opened my eyes and saw Gregory; the muzzle and strait-jacket gone, infact he was only dressed in his pants and his gray undershirt, his other clothes on the floor. He smiled when he saw I was staring, "Hm, like what you see, Jazzy?"

I blushed madly, "Sh-shut u-up, Greg!"

"Do you have school tomorrow?" He asked, getting under the covers with me.

I shooked my head, "It's Saturday, I don't go on the weekend. Why?" He just smirked and kissed me, climbing on top of me…

* * *

**Oh, yes I did! I am soooo happy with myself! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What was your life like in America?" Gregory asked as he stroked my hair.

I shrugged, "Not good."

He looked down at me, "How?"

I sighed, "My dad left my mom and I, when I was eight, he said that I was the reason he left. I've been bullied since I was in fourth grade. I had to go to the hospital after some guys at school didn't like me being openly gay, so they beat me till I was unconscious, and left me there, till Dustin found me and called 911." I felt tears form in my eyes, "Then this year my mother kicked me out and told me that she wished I-I was never born...a-and she could n-never love a f-f-fag, like me." I sobbed, hiding my face in Gregory's neck.

Gregory wrapped his arms around me, "Hush...shh...It's alright. I'm here, and I'm never going to let anyone or anything bad happen to you. Ever."

I looked up into Gregory's eyes, "Promise?"

He nodded, and wiped my tears away, "Promise." He kissed my forehead, and I laid my head on his bare chest, we stayed like that for awhile, in a comfortable silence. "Jasper, may I ask you a favor?" Gregory broke the silence, stroking my hair.

"Yes." I nodded.

"If we can't find the stone before the comet. I-I want to have your permission to...to..." He took a deep breath. "To turn you into a vampire."

I sat up and gaped at him, "Wh-What!?"

He sat up also, "Only if we can't find the stone! If I don't, then I can't stay with you...Please, Jasper, I wouldn't do it unless you say so, and if I didn't think it necessary!"

I thought a moment. If we can't find it...then Gregory and I shall be seperated forever...but if I turn..then I can't see Tony, or my aunt and uncle anymore... "Yes."

Gregory looked shocked, "Yes!?"

I smiled and laughed, "Yes!" I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He smiled back and kissed back.

"My love, my mate, my life." He said trailing kisses down my neck. "We have a few hours left before the sun goes down, and we must go to the cliffs to preform the call. Till then, sleep. You need your rest. Since you didn't get any last night!" He said with a wink.

I groaned, "Shush-up, Gregory!"

He chuckled, "Aww, you know you love me!"

"Well, you are better than any 'Twilight' vampire." I said, jokingly inspecting him.

"Twilight? What is this...Twilight?" He asked, confused.

I grabbed a blanket off my bed, wrapped myself in it, and walked over to my bookshelf. Hm, let's see, my Manga, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, Yaoi collection, Hetalia doujinshi, fanfiction, Walking Dead...here! Twilight! I grabbed the book off my shelf, and climbed into bed, handing the book to Gregory, "Read this, and tell me what you think, night!" I closed my eyes and fell asleep, a smile on my face.

* * *

I woke up by my shoulder being shaken, "Jasper, my darling, come on! Its time for us to do the call." Gregory said, now dressed, "I've picked out your clothes for you. Now get dressed."

I nodded, taking the clothes from Gregory. "So did you like, 'Twilight?" I asked jokingly.

He frowned, "Of course not! We don't sparkle in the sun! We burn!"

I laughed, "Was there anything you liked?!"

He smirk, "Well, I did like another book of yours. What was it called? 'Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi?' I rather like it!"

I blushed madly, "Yeah, its yaoi, lots of people like it!" I said going into the bathroom to change. I looked at my reflection in the clothes Gregory picked out. Black, very skinny, skinny jeans, a black tank top, a baggy, red long-sleeved shirt with a black skull and crossbone, that exposed both my shoulders, and tall black boots with red laces. I walked out of the bathroom and turned to Gregory, "I look like a emo guy-whore!" I laughed.

He smirked, inspecting me, "I think you look...ravishing!"

"I feel cold." I stated, rolling my eyes.

Gregory took off his trench coat and handed it to me, smiling, "Better?"

I put it on, and nodded. "Much!"

"Even more ravishing!" He picked me up bridal style, and walked to the balcony. He rested his forehead against mine, "To our destiny." He whispered and then we flew to the cliffs.

* * *

When we landed Gregory sat me down on a small boulder, "Stay close to me. I don't know what the others will try to do. But don't worry, darling, I won't let them hurt you." I nodded, and he walked forward, taking his father's pendant off, unhooking the chain, and spun it around, performing the call.

* * *

After a couple of minutes a car showed up, and in it were Fredrick and Freda, and Uncle Bob and Aunt Dottie. Freda and Fredrick approuched us and smiled at us. Then after that a bunch of bats came, and turned into vampires. Fredrick went to go make sure my aunt and uncles didn't get eaten, while Freda did that for me. "Jasper, what is going on!?" Aunt Dottie asked.

I smiled, "Remember how Tony had dresms about vampires?" They nodded, "Well, they are real. They need the stone of Attamon to turn themselves human again, and the crazy vampire hunter guy, Rookery, wants to send them to Hell. Oh and I'm sorta, kinda dating that vampire guy over there."

"Wait, your not dating Dustin?" My aunt asked.

"Why does everyone think I'm dating Dustin!?" I muttered. Then we waited.

"We have only a few moments more." Freda said, looking at her husband.

"After all our wandering, all our waiting. I've left our fate into two small boys. It's all my fault. I won't even ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it." Fredrick said, sadly. Gregory sqeezed my hand.

"Tony's near." Anna said.

Aunt Dottie looked around, "Where?!"

"There!" She pointed, up to the sky, where Tony and Rudolph were flying down to.

"Oh, my god!" Bob and Dottie said together.

Tony held up the stone to Fredrick, "I think you've been looking for this!"

Fredrick gasped, "The stone!" He took it happily, "Thank you, my friend! The stone of Attamon is ours!" He held it up and the vampires cheered.

I started to walk to where Tony and his parents were, but Gregory stopped me, " I can finally be human! And be with you, my love!" He kissed me, and smiled, "I will find you, no matter how long it takes!" He kissed me once more, and wiped the tears, I didn't even know about, off my cheeks. "I love you!"

I nodded, "I love you, too!" We parted and I walked over to Tony as Fredricked preform the ceremony. Then a blimp blocked the beam of light, with Rookery on it! He jumped off a rope, and grabbed the stont from Fredrick, pulling out a light-up cross.

"Now to send you all to hell!" He yelled. I rushed him, trying to grab the stone, but he punched me, causing me to fall. I looked up to see Uncle Bob and Aunt Dottie to punch him, off the cliff, and Tony holding the stone.

"You know what we want Tony, wish it!" Rudolph yelled at him. Tony closed his eyes, and then a red smoke surrounded the vampires and they dissapeared into the smoke one by one. Gregory and I locked eyes before he, too, disappeared into the smoke.

Tears streamed down both mine and Tony's cheeks, as Tony and I ran to the edge of the cliff and looked at the comet, "What did you wish for?" Uncle Bob asked Tony, who didn't answer. I held on tighter to Gregorys coat, that I still wore, as if it, too, would disappear...

* * *

**This chapter took long. There is another chapter after this, but should I have like a mini-sequel in the story? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been six months. Six long, painful months. Neither Tony nor I have seen or heard from the vampires. And my heart aches from not being with Gregory. Things have been horrible for me. After the comet I told Victor I would rather die then be with him, he slapped me and told me that I would regret it, and I have, he makes my school life a living hell. Tony doesn't have nightmares anymore, though he still misses his friend, Rudolph, but he has made more friends, including the Nigel and Flint McAston. I'm glad my cousin doesn't has nightmares, but sadly I've started to have them. I've woken up myself and Tony and his parents up by screaming in the middle of the night. My aunt and uncle try to help me, Aunt Dottie suggested I should see a therapist, but Uncle Bob said they would think I'm crazy, saying the my love was a vampire. They know they can't help me, but they try. They can't just get rid of me, my mom doesnt want me, I dont know where my dad is, and they don't want me in a foster home in the States. I still have Gregory's coat. Somenights I'll hold it, with it smelling like sweet spices, old cologne, some dirt, and a little bit of death, and imagine Gregory's with me. It's the only thing I have that tells me Gregory is or was real and I'm not crazy...

* * *

'Help me, please! Gregory don't leave! No stop, please-' "NO, DON'T GO!" I screamed, waking up. I wiped the tears away and looked at the clock, '11:00'. Today Dustin comes for a visit, he lives on his own since he finished school, I thought it'd be best if he didn't come, but my aunt said it might be best if he did come. We pick him up at the airport at 12:00. I got up, changed, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. When I got there Aunt Dottie was cooking breakfast, Tony was coloring at the counter, and Uncle Bob had already left to go to work on some new things at McAston's golf retreat. "Hey, Tony!" I smiled.

He smiled, "Hey Jasper! Are you excited about Dustin coming!?"

I nodded, "Yeah!" Tony likes Dustin. Dustin teaches and play with me different type of sports. After we ate breakfast we drove to the airport.

"Do you guys see him?" Aunt Dottie asked as we look through the crowd.

"No. Wait! Is that?! No." Tony muttered.

"Who are you guys looking for?" Dustin said beside me.

I turned to him. "We're looking for Dustin...Dustin!" I cried happily, jumping into a hug.

He smiled, "I guess you missed me!?" He ruffled Tony's hair, "Hey kid, ready to teach me to play golf?!"

Tony nodded, and jumped up with his fist in the air, "Yeah, dude!"

"Do I get a hug?" My aunt Dottie smiled.

Dustin laughed, hugging her, "Of course! Hi, Mrs. Thompson!" We got his luggage and left. "So how's things been here?"

Tony shrugged, "Well, nothing much."

"Yeah, just green hills, golf courses, and cows." I stated.

"Cows?" He asked.

"Yep. Cows." Tony agreed.

As we walked up to the house I whispered in Tony's ear, "Vampire cows." He bursted out into laughter.

* * *

"This is going to be awesome!" Dustin said as we settled into bed, well, Dustin on his makeshift bed on my floor.

"Yeah, sorry about the guess room not being ready." I said rolling over, pulling the covers up to my chin.

"Its fine...What's wrong?" He said sitting up.

I shrugged, "Nothing."

He got up and sat at the edge of my bed, "Tell me, so I can know who to beat up."

I sighed, not looking at him, "I've been having...nightmares...for six months straight.."

I felt him put a hand on my back, "It's alright. It's nothing to be a shamed of." He whispered. I nodded, then we wen the cliffs, and he was a vampire and he was smiling at me. Then I looked at my hands and they were covered in blood, there was dead bodies everywhere, all were bloody at the neck. Gregory had blood all over his mouth. We walked to the edge off the cliff and I saw my reflection, I was a vampire covered in blood. 'Do you like what you've become?' He asked. I shook my head. "No. No! NO!" I yelled.

"Jasper, wake up! It's alright!" Dustin said, shaking me wake. "Your safe."

* * *

It has been almost a month and sadly tomorrow Dustin's going back to California. I still miss Gregory, but to be honest, there was somedays I didn't even remember him, till I'd go into my closet and see his jacket. I was begining to be happy, again! Today we went to the village near our house, to the market place.

"This place is so cool!" Dustin exclaimed, looking around and taking my hand. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob were buying gocerices, Tony was trying to figure out a yo-yo, while me and Dusty walked around near them.

"I know! I'm waiting for Hetalia Scotland to stroll by!" I laughed.

"When we get back we should watch a horror movie." He smiled, "Like a cheap, old one, that's more a comedy."

"Yeah, like Gingerdead Man!" I smirked.

Tony ran by us, looking at two kids; a blonde girl, and a boy with brown hair...wait...Rudolph and Anna, they were human! They looked at Tony, then started to walk away but Tony whistled and then realisation hit them, and they smiled. Then human Fredrick and Freda came, and smiled at Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob. Then I remembered what Gregory told me to do, so, like Tony did, I whistled. Then...Gregory appeared. Human Gregory. Looking at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Gregory smiled at me. He remembers me. "Who's that?" Dustin asked, looking at Gregory.

I blinked, still in shock. "That's Gregory."

Tony grabbed my hand and started to walk over to them, as they walked over to us. "Rudolph! Anna!" He cried, happily.

Gregory placed his hand on my cheek, "I told you I would find you!" He smiled and kissed me.

"Ahem." Dustin said behind us.

I nodded. "Oh, yeah. Gregory this is my friend, Dustin. Dustin this is Gregory, my-."

"I'm his boyfriend." Gregory told him, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I can tell." Dustin looked to Gregory than me. "Jazzy, may I talk to you over here?" He asked. I nodded and we walked away from Gregory. "Boyfriend?! You had a boyfriend for, God knows how long?! And I'm just finding out now?!"

I sighed, "Yeah, he and his family had to leave for awhile, but now they're back. Please, don't hate me."

Dustin looked at my with sad eyes, "I could never hate you, Jazz. I just wish you would of told me sooner, before-. Nevermind. Come on let's take you back to Romeo." We walked back over to Gregory. "Well. I better go help your aunt and uncle with the grocerices. It was nice to me you."

Gregory looked at Dustin when he walked away. "So that's, Dustin. He seems...pleasant."

"Gregory, please! He's like my big brother!" I rolled my eyes. After a while me, Tony, his parents, and the Sackville-Baggs went into there new home and talked. Dustin we home to unpack the grocerices, and pack his suitcase for tomorrow. Then when it was time to go, Gregory suggested that I stay the night. And when I mean 'suggested', I mean he made me stay. Saying, 'I have been away from you for seven months and I'm not waiting another night to hold you.'

* * *

I walked around Gregory's room, looking around. It was a normal teenager room, well, normal punk, teenager room that use to be a 318 year old vampire. I laid on his bed, putting my hand under his pillow. I felt something hard under it, I pulled it out and saw it was a book. Opening it, I saw it was Gregoy's journal. I flipped through it and saw that there was various pictures of me drawn very well in it. There was a poem about me, "The first time I laid eyes on you, I felt my undead heart beat. I felt a shiver go up my spine when we touched. Your voice was soft as an angel's. No one could ever compare to your beauty. Your skin pale white as the moon, your eyes greener than the forest, your hair shined golden like the sun with red of its rays. How your smile made me feel alive."

"I knew that you were the one I was made for." I looked up and saw Gregory, smiling at me from the doorway, "You made me feel like I was alive, made me feel human." He closed the door and crossed the room towards me. "I knew that you would belong to me." He laid beside me, "And only me. Gregory Sackville-Bagg."

* * *

In the morning I watched Jasper as he slept. He's so beautifil, but so...tragic. I can't help, but see the scars that litter his body. It angers me to know that some were made by others, taking advantage of him and abusing him, but it hurt more to know that the others were made by himself. I had another dream again, and I thought that they'd stop. Jasper was lying on a bed, eyes closed, not moving, looking weak. I, once again a vampire, approached him and sat on the edge of the bed. I leaned down and gently kissed him, 'I'm so sorry.' I whispered before biting his neck. He opened his eyes and gasped, crying out weakly for me to stop. I could feel his skin against my fangs, I could smell and taste his blood, his sweet tasting blood...That woke me up. I wonder if the dreams mean something. I pray they don't. I suffered being a vampire long enough, and it would kill my heart to have him a vampire. "Gregory!" His voice brings me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and saw he had his hand on the side of his neck, where in the dream is where I bit him.

I pulled him onto chest, "My darling. Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a dream." He answered, hiding his face in the crook of my neck. A nightmare. I was tempted to say. But I held my tongue. "Were you watching me while I was asleep?"

I blushed, "N-No of c-course not!" Then Jasper's phone started ringing and playing the theme song from Dr. Horrible.

"Sure you weren't." He laughed, grabbing his cellphone from the nightstand. "Hello? Oh, hey Dusty, its fine I was already awake. Yeah, I can talk. Mm-hm...wait? Really!? Serious? That's great! How long?! Oh my god! Us? Yes, yes, yes, a hundred times yes! When? Ok, see ya later, bye!"

I wrapped my arm around him, "What did he want?"

Jasper looked up at me and smiled, "Dustin isn't going home tomorrow!" Oh joy. "He wants us to have like a proper goodbye, so he and I are going on a small trip to Glamis Castle!"

* * *

Gregory scoffed, "A proper goodbye?! What on earth is a proper goodbye!? What is the matter with a handshake? Or maybe even a hug? And another thing-! Did you say Glamis Castle?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Dustin said he read about it."

"Yeah, your definitely not going!" He declared, closing his eyes, as if he was going back to sleep.

I sat up, "And why not?!"

He sighed, and got up and got his laptop. "Let me see. Glamis Castle, Scotland." He typed into google. Different websites popped up, but almost all with the same themes. Monsters and Legends of Glamis, The Monster of Glamis, and of course Vampires of Glamis Castle, The Vampire Curse of Glamis, Vampires: Killers of Glamis. "Your friend Dustin, isn't the only one to read about Glamis Castle. So, I have my reasons." He stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Those are just legends! They aren't real!"

"I'm a vampire and real!" He argued. "Or I use to be a vampire, but still they are real! They could be there! I just don't think you going with Dustin is a bad idea!"

I shook my head. "So if I wasn't going with Dustin it would be alright? Are you jealous!?"

"N-No!" He pouted. "Even if I was jealous, which I'm not, I don't want you to go."

"Now your pouting!" I chuckled.

"I am not!" He continued pouting.

I smirked, "Gruesome Gregory Sackville-Bagg pouting! How rich!"

He growled and pinned me down on the bed, "First, I'm not pouting. I don't pout. Pouting is for little childern and I am eight-teen. Not a child. Second, I have no reason to be jealous, because you belong to me. And only me. Not Dustin, not Victor. Side note, what happened to Victor?"

I sighed and explained what happened. "Just be thankful I'm on summer break."

"Just wait till I start school with you. He'll be sorry." He smirked. "Oh, and third. You can go with Dustin like you've planned. But I want to come with you. I mean we've just found eachother and already you are leaving me-!"

I placed my hands on both sides of his face and silenced him with my lips. "Gregory, I will never leave you. And I will see what Dustin says about you joining us. But now I should get dressed and head home." I said grabbing my pants, shirt, shoes and jacket, putting them on.

"Will you at least stay for breakfast?" Gregory asked, also getting dressed. "I know how to make delicious pancakes!" He smiled.

"Hmm, I do love pancakes. Alright!" I said as we headed to the kitchen. Hopefully, Dustin won't mind.


	7. Chapter 7

"No." Dustin said, packing his clothes for the trip.

"Why not!?" Jasper asked, crossing my arms.

Dustin looked at Jasper, "Jazz, I wanted it to be just us! That's why!"

"It's a way that you two can get to know each other!" Jasper began. "It can be a trip, with me and my two favorite guys! Please, for me!?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Your lucky that you're my best and only friend. Fine."

"Yay! Thank you, Dusty!" Jasper exclaimed, hugging Dustin around his neck. "You're the best friend I'd ever have!"

"I'm the only friend you've ever had." He smirked.

Jasper's phone started ringing and playing 'Monster' by Lady Gaga. "Oh that's Gregory!" Jasper went into his room and out onto his balcony. "Hey!"

"Hey, my parents said I could go." Gregory said.

Jasper smiled, "That's great! Dustin also said you could go!"

Gregory scoff, "As if I needed or wanted his permission. Ok, so we leave the day after tomorrow, correct?"

"Oh don't be like that Gregory! The trip is a way that you two could get to know each other." Jasper said, rolling his eyes. "And yes. It takes a half a day on the bus, a night in a hotel, a day on the train, and we stay there for a week, then the same for the way back, but we're taking Dustin to the airport first."

"Sure, I guess." Gregory sighed. "In other news, you look beautiful!"

"And you would know that how?" Jasper laughed.

"Look down!" Gregory yelled.

Jasper leaned over the balcony's railing and saw Gregory standing there, "Why on earth are you outside my room?"

"Because I wanted to see your beautiful face!" He smiled.

"Are you done talking?" Dustin asked, walking onto the balcony, seeing Gregory. "And he's standing right there." Then he walked back in.

Gregory shook his head, "I don't think him and I are going to get along."

"Can't you at least try!? For me!?" Jasper begged. Sighing, Gregory nodded. "So are you just gonna stand there or would you like to come in?"

"Sure. Be right up!" He smiled, then climbed up the vines up to the balcony, "Hello, my Juliet. Or should I say Jasiet?"

"Oh my Romeo! How braveth thou is, for climbing up thy balcony. Which is the dumbest thing thou could have done and thy could of breaketh thous neck!" Jasper said, playfully punching Gregory in the arm. He walked inside with Gregory behind him, and started packing his suitcase. "So why are you really here?"

"Because I really want to see your pretty facel." Gregory answered laying on Jasper's bed. "That and I snuck out of my house."

Jasper stopped folding his clothes and stared at him, "...Um...why?"

He sighed, "Anna and Rudolph. They were fighting over which of them Tony likes more. I think its Rudolph."

"Hey, wanna watch a-? And now he's in the house." Dustin said, . "Hi..um..Jeffery."

"It's Gregory." Gregory corrected, sitting up.

"Right. So, your Jazzy's boyfriend?" Dustin asked.

Gregory answered, "Yes."

Dustin looked at him, with a frown, "And your how old?"

"I'm 18." Gregory nodded.

"And you left Scotland and Jazz for how long?" Dustin continued.

"Almost seven months." Gregory answered, trying to stay calm.

"Why?" Dustin dragged on.

Giving Dustin a look that said, 'pushing it', he answered. "Family stuff."

"Sure. You know that your technially dating a minor, right?" Dustin said with a glare.

"Dustin!" Jasper gasped.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. Just being over protective." Dustin apologized. "Well, I'm going to bed. And I'm right across the hall." Then he turned to

"Night, Dusty." Jasper called back. He shut and locked the door then he saw that Gregory was giving a look. "What?"

Gregory laid back down and crossed his arms. "Nothing."

Jasper huffed, turned the lights off and climbed into bed next to Gregory. "What's wrong? Please tell me."

"I'm wondering what the trip will be like. Just now I wanted to punch him. I mean just because I'm a year older than you, does not mean it's illegal." Gregory sighed, wrapping his arms around Jasper.

"He's my friend, and he's being over protective. I mean we've been through hell together. And you are over 318, so I'm pretty sure that's illegal somewhere." Jasper joked, nuzzling further into Gregory arms.

"I know, love, I know. But I'm human now." Gregory whispered, smiling.

Jasper smiled softly, "I love you."

"I love you more, my mate." Gregory said, kissing Jasper.

"Are you staying the night?" Jasper, changing into his pjs, boxers and an undershirt.

Gregory nodded, also removing his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. "My mother knew I was coming and she'll know I'm staying." Gregory went to shut Jaspers closet, when he saw something very familiar. "You kept my jacket." He smiled.

"Of course. It was the only thing that I had that reminded me that I wasn't crazy and you existed. I mean Tony still has the stone and amulet of Attamon." Jasper answered, laying down in bed.

Gregory laid down beside Jasper, "My love. You are not crazy, and I exist. As you can tell." He said kissing Jasper on the forehead. "I shall always be with you no matter what."

"Yeah, I know. It was just troubling." Jasper sighed, burying deeper in Gregory's grip. "Its just, I missed you. I honestly thought I was never going to see you again...I started to give up hope..."

Gregory shook his head, "We're together now. Its over. I'm here." He whispered into Jasper's hair.

Jasper smiled as he laid his head on Gregory's chest and looked up at him, "You know you're not that different from when you were a vampire."

"How so?" Gregory smiled.

"Well, when we first met you were protective, jealous, aggressive towards others, rebellious, loving, suprisingly romantic. And now your, still protective, jealous, rebellious, loving, and very romantic."

"I can show you how romantic I can be." Gregory smirked, kissing Jasper deeply and passonitly.

Then there was a knock on the door, "Remember, Jazz, I'm right across the hall, if you need anything. Anything at all. I'm right here. Across the hall. I can hear all. Across the hall." Dustin called.

Gregory growled, ready to tell Dustin off, but Jasper stopped him. "I'm fine, Dusty."

"If this is going to be like this at all I'll-" Gregory sighed.

"You'll what?" Jasper smirked.

"Nothing." Gregory bit his lip.

Jasper shook his head, "Let's just go to bed."

Gregory wrapped his arms around Jasper's waist. "Goodnight, mate."

"Night." Jasper said, eye lids feeling heavy.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper laid on his bed, list and marker in hand. "Money?"

Dustin sat on the floor, beside both their suitcases. "Check."

"Tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, hair dryer, shampoo, conditioner, stuff like that?" Jasper read off the list.

"Yep." Dustin nodded. "I'm thinking of dyeing my hair."

Jasper laughed, "What color?"

Dustin thought a moment, "Black."

"Dust.." Jasper sighed, "Your hair is already black."

Dustin nodded, "Oh yeah... Maybe another piercing? Or another tattoo? Probably another tattoo."

Jasper smiled, "My favorite of your tattoos is your nevermore raven tattoo!"

"You better. I got it for you! On your 17th birthday. I said, 'Jazz, if you could pick any tattoo for me to get what would itbe?" Dustin said, pulling his sleeve up to see the medium tattoo on his upper arm. "And you thought I was joking!"

"Yeah. Anyway, how about clothes for the whole days? Pjs, jackets, different things in case we go, like, I don't know.." He trailed off.

Dustin smirked, "Yes and partying with the monsters of Glamis?"

Laughing, Jasper nodded, "Yeah. Now stuff in travel bag. Phone, ipod, wallet, manga, camera?"

"All yes. Is Jeffery ready for tomorrow?" He asked frowning.

Jasper sighed, "Gregory, and yes."

"Sorry." Dustin mumbled. "Its just-."

"You don't like him." Jasper finished.

Dustin sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm not social to new people. But for you, Jazz, I'll try." He smiled

Jasper smiled back, "Thank you."

Tony and Rudolph came into the room, "Hey dudes, are you ready for your trip?"

"Yeah kid! The place we're going to is suppose to have monsters." Dustin ruffled Tony's hair,"Whose your friend?"

"This is Rudolph." Tony answered, as Rudolph waved to Dustin

"He's Gregory's little brother." Jasper added, packing last minutes things in their suitcases.

Dustin flinched inside, but smiled on the outside, "Oh really? So are you staying with Tony while we go on the trip?"

Rudolph nodded, "Yes, we and my younger sister are going to hang out."

"Cool, cool." Dustin thought amount before continuing to smile, "Yeah, well me in Jazzy are actually moving to New York City together when he turns 18 next year."

Jasper gave him a look, "Dusty, I've already said that I'm-"

"Have you ever been there to New York?" Dustin cut him off.

"No, I've actually never been to America. My family is originally from England." Rudolph explained, before turning to Tony. "I should be heading home. It was very nice to meet you, Dustin. Have a goodnight, Jasper, and you to Dustin. Have a safe trip."

"I'll walk you out, dude." Tony said, as they left.

Dustin got up and strechted, "So he has two younger siblings?"

Jasper nodded, "Yep, Gregory is the oldest, Rudolph is the middle kid, and the youngest is their sister, Anna. She has a big crush on Tony."

"Nice, Tony gonna have a girlfriend." He laughed.

"Dust, why did you tell him that we're still going to New York?" Jasper sighed. "I mean I have already said that thing have change, and we aren't going to do it. I mean we said that we were going to do that when I was a freshman."

Dustin shrugged, "I was just making a conversation. Nothing much."

Jasper nodded, "Alright, well I'm going to bed early. Night, Dusty!"

"Night Jazzy!" Dustin hugged him before leaving to his room.

* * *

Gregory just finished packing his duffle bag when Rudolph came in, "Learn how to knock!" Gregory yelled.

"Sorry." Rudolph mumbled.

Gregory rolled his eyes, "What do you want, anyway kid? I'm busy packing for the trip."

"Are you moving to New York City next year?" Rudolph asked.

Giving him a weird look Gregory shook his head, "No. Why would you even ask that?"

Rudolph sighed, "Oh.. um, well. Because Jasper is."

"What?! Why?! Who told you that!?" Gregory demanded, shaking Rudolph's shoulders.

"He did!" Rudolph answered, breaking free of his grip. "Or Dustin did. He said when Jasper turns 18. I'm sorry, Gregory, but maybe you can change his mind on the trip!"

Gregory nodded, "Yeah. I'll have change his mind. I mean he won't leave. We just found eachother..."

"He loves you, Gregory. He really does. And you love him back." Rudolph slightly smiled.

"Seven months, Rudolph. Seven months! I left him alone in hell for seven months! I'm surprised he waited for me! I love him, I do, but his friend, Dustin. I can't stand him! He acts like Jasper is his! The only reason I'm going with them is to keep Dustin's hands off of him!" Gregory ranted.

Rudolph frowned, "Dustin knows that Jasper loves you-."

"Just please, get out. I want to be alone." Rudolph nodded and obeyed his brother, leaving. Gregory shut the door, he paced around the room, fighting the urge to punch the wall. 'He's leaving. He's leaving Scotland. He's leaving me.' He thought bitterly. 'No. Dustin was just lying. Jasper isn't leaving. Leaving him. He wouldn't! He just wouldn't! Would he?' He slid down the wall and rested his head on his knees. 'He's my love, my life,' "My mate." He whispered softly. I will change your mind. You will stay with me. This I swear.'

He got up and walked over to his desk,sitting. He grabbed his journal and flipped through it, through his pictures he drew of Jasper and poems. Stopping at a black page, he wrote everything that went through his mind, his heart, his soul. He finished writing it at 3 a.m, only 6 more hours till they leave for the trip, and he has to get up at five. He packed his journal at the middle of his bag. He sighed and got in his bed, closing his eyes. He turned to look out his window, "Goodnight my love, my darling, my Jasper." He soon feel asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Gregory~. Gregory, wake up." Jasper gently shook his shoulder. Gregory opened his eyes and saw Jasper sitting beside him. "Come on we're here.

"Woah, where are we?" Gregory asked him.

Jasper giggled, "Leaving the bus, we are here in Perth, silly!" They got up, grabbed their stuff, and exited the bus.

Dustin was already waiting, "Welcome to Perth, Scotland. I say that we should explore this nice town before we go to the hotel."

"This place is beautiful!" Jasper grinned, looking around.

"It truly is a sight." Gregory nodded.

Rolling his eyes, Dustin shook his head, "Kiss up." He whispered.

They enter a book shop, and Jasper saw an old book title, 'The Vampire Legend of the UK.' He picked it up and opened it. He flipped through it, then a chapter caught his eye, 'Attamon.' Jasper bought the book and put it in his bag for later. After five more hours of just wandering around, they found there hotel. Thanks to Dustin not thinking ahead, as Gregory said, they had to share a room, but luckily it was two beds.

"I really hate sharing a room with him." Gregory frowned.

"Stop pouting!" Jasper whispered. "Its just for tonight. And its not like its killing you."

Gregory held tighter on Jasper, "I can feel him staring."

Dustin stood, "I'll be outside for ten minutes. I'll be back."

"No smoking!" Jasper called to him, but he already left. "Now that he's gone..." Jasper reached for his bed.

"Woah there, he'll be back in ten minutes, Jazz." Gregory smirked.

Jasper shot him a glare, "Shut up. I want you to see what I got." He handed Gregory the book. "It talks about the stone of Attomon, and other stuff. Read it to me, I'm very tired." Jasper settled down beside Gregory.

Gregory nodded, "Alright, I'll read my baby a bedtime story. Chapter one, Maximus. _Maximus Glamis was a nobleman in Scotland. He made Glamis__Castle for him and his wife, Veronica. As legend goes Maximus set off one day hunting alone. He came across a creature feeding on the blood of a deer. This creature had the body of a human, but fangs and red eyes, for it was a evil spirit. Maximus threatened to kill the spirit, but the spirit begged for a deal, 'Let me live and I shall give you eternal life. I can only if you allow me to.' Maximus agreed and the spirit changed Maximus, giving him eternal life, along with pale skin, red eyes, sharp fangs, speed, strength, and a taste for blood, making him the first vampire. 'Now that you have enternal life you have new enemes, the sun, crosses, holy objects, light, fire, and a wooden stake through the heart. Feed on blood, change others like you with a bite.' Then the spirit disappeared. Maximus fed on the blood of his horse, before he headed back to Glamis, where he changed his wife, some servants, and his noblemen friends with their wives. Others heard of these creatures, and some formed a mob to kill these creatures, and attacked Glamis Castle. The vampires fought, but some lost their lifes. Maximus, Veronica, and the few others tried to escape in the dungeons, but the hunters trapped them, and walled them in to kill them. The sealed room was opened in 1978 at 23 skeletons were found. Some still believe that Maximus and the other vampire's ghosts haunt Glamis Castle." _Gregory was very confused after he read the chapter. This was a new, strange theory about the creation of vampires. His father and uncle would tell them legends and stories of the firt vampires, but he never heard of this. He was about to ask Jasper what he thought about it, but Jasper was asleep. He pulled the covers over Jasper, and kissed his cheek.

"Is he alseep?" Dustin asked, opening to door.

Nodding, Gregory put the book down on top of the night stand, "Yes."

"Good, come out." Dustin ordered. "And do not wake him."

Gregory rolled his eyes and went out the door. "What?"

Dustin looked at Gregory with a disappoving look, "I do not like you. At all."

"The feelings mutual." Gregory glared back. "If you do not know what it means it means I do not like you either."

"I know what is means. You left him for almost seven months. Left him all alone. And when you were gone he didn't tell me about you." Dustin stated blankly. "Did he tell you about his home life?"

Gregory tried to calm himself, "Yes. He told me how his father left him and his mother when he was young. His mother kicked him out because he was gay and she thought he ruined her life. You called 911 when he was beaten near death."

Dustin nodded, "Did he tell you where he went after he was kicked out? No? Well, he went to my house, to live with me. He stayed there for a month till Bob and Dottie found out and took him in, even though they aren't even related."

"What? Not related? " Gregory asked, confused.

"He didn't tell you? Ah well. We don't know if they are related. Jasper's born out of marriage, his mom was, at the time 'with' Bob's brother, though she wasn't faithful, so who knows." Dustin scoffed. "Point is I don't think you guys should be together. You will just hurt him. Like so many people have." Dustin went to go inside, but he stopped, "The day Jazz got beaten wasn't the first, or last time I had to call 911 for him. Jasper had a horrible, horrible life. Which he tried to end, multiple times. I stayed in the hospital with him all six times." Then he left Gregory stayed out for a while till Dustin would have been asleep, before he went back and held Jasper in his arms. He took shakey breaths a tear slid down his cheek, before falling alseep.


End file.
